


Beach Day

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, I honestly have no idea how to spell linus's last name, Multi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sunny morning, Cameron and Linus decide to take the girls to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm bored I come up with cute Stitchers prompts.

Kirsten and Camille were both home on a sunny Saturday morning. There had been no pressing cases for the past week, and neither of them had any place to go. Camille was working on an assignment for college, while Kirsten just read Catcher in the Rye, trying to look for any other cues Marta could have left. 

Kirsten was so engrossed in the book that she didn’t hear the knock at the door until Camille said something. 

“You’re not going to get that?” Camille asked, annoyed.

“Get what?” she asked, looking up from her book.

The knock sounded again, and with an annoyed huff Camille put down her laptop and got up. “Don’t worry, I got it.” She said.

Camille opened the door and revealed Cameron and Linus, dressed in swimming trunks and sandals.

“I’m beginning to think you two have no other friends than us,” Camille said, half jokingly.

“None at all.” Linus replied with a wink.

Kirsten looked up from her book. “Why are you here?” 

“Good morning to you too, Stretch! Why are you reading inside on such a nice day?” Cameron asked.

“Because I enjoy reading, and its not like I have anything better to do.” Kirsten replied, setting down the book. 

“So you ladies up for a beach day?” Linus asked.

“Beach?” Kirsten tilted her head. 

“Yes, beach! It’s a beautiful day, not to mention hot, so why not?” Cameron explained.

Kirsten could think of a million other things she could be doing, and would rather be doing, instead of going to the beach. Her pale skin burned in seconds, and there were always   
so many tourists at the beach that it was suffocating. Not to mention sand getting absolutely everywhere.

“I’ll pass.” She said, picking up her book again and tried to continue reading.

“Sorry Cupcake, no is not an acceptable answer.” Cameron snatched the book from her hands. 

“Hey!” Kirsten reached for the book, but he easily moved it out of her reach.

“Go get ready, then you can have this back.” 

Kirsten glared at him, but got off the couch and went into her bedroom. Her bathing suit was buried under all of her other clothes, since she hardly ever wore it. It was a black one piece, with open sides and back. The suit revealed her ribs and curved off at the hips, with a low ‘v’ neckline. She slipped it on and threw a pair of running shorts and a tank top on over it. Picking up her only pair of sunglasses and a towel, she rejoined the group in the living room. 

“Ready to go?” Cameron asked.

“Let’s just get this over with.” She snapped, picking up the discarded Catcher in the Rye off the coffee table before following everyone out to the car.

Camille was wearing a giant floppy sun hat and sun glasses, but she had to take off the hat in Cameron’s convertible so it wouldn’t blow away. Both girls sat in the back, while   
Cameron drove and Linus called shotgun as soon as they were out of the house.

Kirsten stared at the passing buildings, wishing she could just be home. The temperature was nearing 95 degrees, with no cloud cover whatsoever. 

They arrived at the beach 20 minutes later, and the sand was scorching hot. It was overcrowded with people trying to escape the heat, and people were rollerskating and running across the boardwalk. 

“Did everyone in LA decide to come to the beach today?” Camille asked, putting her sun hat back on.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to come.” Kirsten looked at the people lounging on the beach. 

“It’s fine, there’s a spot over there.” Cameron pointed at an empty spot near the water’s edge. 

Kirsten picked up her towel and book and followed them to the water. She immediately spread out her towel and took off her shorts and shirt, then laid down on the hot sand and   
began reading again. Camille took off her cover up and revealed a bright red bikini, which left little to the imagination. Linus’s eyes lit up immediately, and he took off his shirt   
and they both went into the water. 

“It’s freezing!” Camille yelled, but Linus held her in the water.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and continued her book. So far, there hadn’t been any clues she had missed, only the one page. She could feel her skin burning in the sun, but she hadn’t brought any sunscreen, as she didn’t own any. 

Kirsten was so engrossed in her book again that she didn’t hear Cameron walk up behind her. 

“You’re going to just lay there all day, baking in the sun?” He asked.

“Well, I didn’t bring any sunscreen.” She replied.

Cameron threw a spray bottle down next to her. “It’s my job to keep you safe, and if you burn then we can’t stitch you.”

Kirsten put down her book and picked up the sunscreen. “Thanks,” she said and put it on.

Cameron sat down next to her and looked out over the ocean, where Camille and Linus were splashing each other and children and families lingered in the shallow water. He then turned to Kirsten, watching her spray on the sunscreen. He couldn't help but stare a little, since she looked incredible in that swimsuit.

“Will you get my back?” Kirsten asked, breaking him out of his trance. 

Kirsten shifted to sit in front of him. He took the bottle out of her hands and gently pushed her hair back, his fingers gently lingering on her neck, making her shudder involuntarily. He quickly applied the sunscreen and stood up. 

“I’m going in.” he said and started to walk toward the water. “You coming?”

“I’m good.” Kirsten said, laying back down.

“Suit yourself.” Cameron shrugged.

Kirsten was left alone for about 10 blissful minutes. She was completely unprepared for dark brown hands to steal her book, and as she got up to chase Linus, Cameron picked her up bridal style. 

“What are you doing?” she yelled, struggling against his grip. 

Cameron didn’t answer, but he walked to the water and threw her in. 

Kirsten came up sputtering. “Cameron!” She yelled. 

He was doubled over with laughter. Linus and Camille were both on shore, laughing also and exchanging knowing looks. Kirsten got up and went over to Cameron and shoved him down, which wasn’t that hard since he was still laughing. He grabbed her hand as he fell, pulling her down on top of him. She was pressed against his body her hands planted   
in the sand next to his head. 

“Hey there, princess.” He said, looking into her eyes. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“That’s debatable.” Kirsten said, pretending to think deeply.

They had held that position for several moments, his hands digging into her hips and their faces inches apart. Just as Cameron worked up the nerve to kiss her, she suddenly   
leapt up and moved away, leaving him in the sand. He was about to ask what was going on when a giant wave came down on top of him. 

“Thanks for the warning!” he said with fake anger when he came up.

“Anytime,” she teased, heading back to the beach.

“So who’s up for some ice cream?” Camille asked, spotting the ice cream truck.

“As long as the boys get to pay.” Kirsten said with a smirk as Cameron pulled himself out of the crashing surf.


End file.
